Over Smart
by A Learning PEN
Summary: Duo story with some Abhirika ...moment...peep inside ...do review ...also LAST CHAPTER UPDATED **
1. Chapter 1

..Hii everyone ...

just a random thought ...2 shot ...

* * *

SET AFTER: KHATRE MEIN CID

After clurpit caught ...daya moved with ...

Daya : Lag jao gale waise bhi muhje kuch dikhayi nhi deta ...

Abhirika ...blushed

Abhijeet : Tarika..wohhh...

Tarika : Chup ...

Abhijeet : Ainnn...

Tarika : Shanti se ...car mein baitho daya ke sath jao ghar rest karo mein sham ko ayongi ...

Abhijeet : Sham ko kyu abhi chalo sath ...

Tarika : nhi Abhi mujhe ...Jana hai

Abhijeet (asked) : Kha

Tarika (annoyed) : Magic show mein ...

Abhijeet shut his mouth ...

Tarika moved with over smart ...huhhuuuuu...

Daya called Abhijeet tum aa rhe ho ya tarika ke sath jau ...

Abhijeet : Nhi aaya ...(murmerrd)...Kamal ...sab ...aise ...Kyu baat kar rhe hai ...(normal )...Chalo mein aa gya ...

Daya : Acha ap aa gye hum tho Apke Jaane ki Khabar mili thi ...

Abhijeet (ignored his comment ): Ghar jana hai yrr bhookh lagi hai ...

Daya : chup ...

Abhijeet : Ainnn...abb kya bola ...

Daya : bolana ...khamosh ...

Abhijeet : abyee

Tarika : Abhijeet chup raho ...suna nhi daya bola rha hai na chup hone ko

Abhijeet : Tarika jii App bhi

Daya & Tarika together...bolana chup ...Over smart...

Abhijeet put his finger ...on his lips ...with okk i m chup ...

Daya & Tarika gave him a that's better look ...

Tarika : Daya yeh dawa hai de dena ...aur yeh gel ...laga dena ...jo injuries infected hai ...plzz yaad se mujhe kaam hai jana ...hai ...

Daya : Naraz ho usse ...

Tarika : Hide her eyes...Nhi ...aisa kuch nhi hai ...

Daya : Sach tarika ...

Tarika (tired tone) : Bolo kya bolu mein tum btao ...Haan hu naraz ...(in tears) ...woh tumhara over smart ...bhai ...bhaut bada ...Game planer samajh ta hai apne aap ko ...magic show dikhne le ja rha hu ...mujhe bhi samjh nhi aaya ...ki (irrited tone)..yeh insaan ...magic show dikhane le jaa rha hai ...MAGIC SHOW ...jo hum dono apne laptop pe bhi purane cases ki clip dikhta ho ...woh MAgic show ...Mujhe usse jada apne aap pe gussa aa rha hai ...

Daya : smiled : Tarika ...mein kya bolu iss ka karan mein hi hoo i m sorry ...

Tarika : Daya ...Maar khao ge tum abb mujh se ...Tum Abhijeet ke liye kya ho mein janti hu Abhijeet tumhare liye kya hai Mein yeh bhi janti hu...mein kya hu tumhare liye uske liye mein yeh bhi janti hu ..iss liye yeh bolna ki tumhari wajah se ...Apne bhai se phele mujhse maar kha jaoge ...samjhe ...Naraz khud se hu ...Ki itne saal se sath hu par usko samjh nhi payi uski in ...plan mein phash jaati hu mein...shayad abhi mein usko ...ache se jan hi nhi payi ...

Daya : Aise tho mein bhi bolunga ...ki mein bhi nhi janta ...usko ...u now wht ...Usko samjhna ...ek Complicated case ko samjhne jaisa hai ...Kab kya ...Kar jaye ...Kuch nhi bol sakte hai ...

Tarika : Haan shayad tum sahi bol rhe ...Abhijeet ek ...mystery hai ...Jiske ...Kayi ...raaz tum ne Khol liye hai ...daya (Daya looked at her)..haan daya ...Apne Aap ko uski halat ka doshi mat mano ...Tum uski Takat ho ...zindagi ho uski ...Jab tum pe baat aati hai ...dill dimagh sab ek hota hai uska ...samjhe aur tum bhi aise hi ho ...mein yeh bhi janti hu ...chalo mujhe jana hai kaam hai ...

Daya : Okk mein samjh gya ...tum bhi Abhi ki side le rho ...abhi tho naraz thi

Tarika ; Usse naraz koi nhi rhe sakta ...Daya ...bekaar ki baat nhi socho ...jo nhi hua usko mat socho ...relax ...(naughty tone )...ur self ...Abhi's bear ...she ran out

Daya : shouted : Abhi ne yeh bhi btaa diya ...tumko ...(pov) Abhi hosh mein aayo tum ...

Daya was standing near window ...door bell rings...

Daya : Sir aap ...

Acp : kyu bhai hum nhi aa sakte ...kya ...

Daya : Nhi sir aisa nhi ...

acp : Andar bula lo mujhe daya ...

Daya (embarssed): Sry sir aayiye plzz

Acp (laughed ) : It's ok kabhi kabhi karte hona ...iss liye

Daya : (in floew) Jii sir ...realised his mistak...Matlab mein nhi aisa ...i mean ...

Acp (laughed hard) : ooo daya relax bache ...baitho ...mazak kar rha tha mein ...

Daya : ok sir ap baithe mein coffee laya

Acp (nodded)

Daya standing in front of gas ...in deep thinking ...

Acp swich off the gas with daya ...Dimagh kha hai ...Abhi sara doodh (milk)...Gira lete apne upar...tum

Daya : sorry sir ...woh mein ...

Acp : Daya chalo tum ...

Daya : Nhi mein coffee

Acp : Chalo mere sath coffee baad mein ...Abhijeet ke sath tab tak woh bhi jag jaye ga...

Acp : baitho daya ...batao kya baat hai

daya : down his head with kuch nhi sir ...

Acp (deep tone) ...Kuch nhi sach mei daya

Daya :(with the tone he start ) : Abhijeet ...sir bahut bura hai ...Kabhi ...dimagh nhi lagata ...kabhi kuch jada hi laga deta hai ...Dekha na apne ...Kya kiya ...ek phone call aaya ...chale gye janab ...Sami-kabab bane ...Aise kaun karta hai sir ...Yeh insaan ...Pata nhi kaisa hai sir ...aaj ke janane mein koi insaan ...Itna kisi aur ke baar mein kaise soch sakta hai ...ek nhi sir ...jab bhi koi baat hoti ...sahab khade hai samne ...Apse daant se bachna ho ...DCP se ho koi fark nhi hai ...chal pade ...Aur insaan nhi ...Goliya bhi ...koi fark nhi padhta hai unko chal padta hai ...mein kya karu ...sir Apni problem nhi btaa mujhe ...(moving his head) ...kabhi nhi ...sar dard bhi nhi btaa nujhe tho mein koi ...badi baat ki umid hi nhi karta hi mujhe kabhi btaaye ga ...Itna strong hai sir poocho mat ...

Acp (listing all complains) : Daya ...clam ur self ...bachee ..beta kuch log ...hote aise hi hai ...unke khud ke problems unke hote hai lekin jinse woh pyaar karte hai unko problem mein nhi dekh sakte aur khatre ka sun le tho ...jo jaise sahi lagta hai kar dete hai ...jaisa abhijeet ne kiya ...Aur uss ne kisi ke liye nhi Apne bhai ke liye kiya aaj tak jo bhi kiya hai ...

Daya : Thik sir mana lekin ...mujhse bhi tho share kiya kare ki Woh kya feel kar rha hai ...sir haar insaan ...roj ek jaise mood mein nhi hota na jaise ...kabhi mujhe kisi case mein koi baat hurt kar jaati tho mein uske pass jake ro leta hu ...Gussa kar leta hu ...chilaata hua par woh kuch nhi karta ...

Usko agar kabhi Maa ki yaad aati hai na tho woh mere sone ka intejar karta hai Taki mere sone ke baad ...Ansoo bha sake lekin mere samne manjoor nhi hai ...Kyu ...Bahut strong hai Bada hai mujh se...Pata nhi kisne iss ke dimagh mein dala hai ki bada bhai hai tho mere samne week nhi ho sakta hai

Acp : Abhijeet ...ek self made person hai daya usko ...Adat hai akele Apne problems ...Apne emotions sab kuch ...handel karne ki...woh nhi chahta ki usko koi weak ya rota dekehe pareshan deke ...Uska shell tunko thodhna hoga usko ...yeh dikhke ki ...kisi ke samne rone se ...kisi ko apne emotions dikhne se ...woh weak nhi ho jayega ...na hi uski value kaam jo jayegi samjhe ...

Daya : NOdded : jii sir mein try karunga ...Abhijeet ko hosh aa gya hoga ...

Acp daya moved to abhijeet room ...

Abhijeet gain his conscious ...trying to get up ...

Daya rused to him : Awz dedete ...

Abhijeet : woh...mein..

Daya : thik hai ...samjh gya ...

Acp : Daya ...Abb coffee pila do ...

Daya : jii sir ...to abhijeet tum baitho mein abhi laya abke liye coffee...he moved out

Now abhijeet and acp sir alone in the room ...

Abhijeet : Sir Apne ...Pareshani kyu ki phone pe pooch lete aur itni bhi chote nhi lagi mujhe ...aap ...

Acp : Kyu mera aana tumko acha nhi laga kya ...

Abhijeet : Nhi nhi sir aisi baat nhi hai ...matalb tha ki office mein bhi bahut kaam tha ...aur mujhe doondhne mein bhi kitna pareshan ho gye aap ...

Acp : Acha tho tum mere daya ke gayab hone pe jo paglo ke jaise doodhte ho tho pareshan hote ho ...

Abhijeet : Kaisi baate kar rhe hai aap sir Aapki jaan aur Daya ki jaan ...bahut jarurui hai mere liye

Acp :aur humare liye tumhari jaan ...(hold his hand) abhijeet Apne aapko express karna sikho beta ...hum mein se koi bacha nhi hai ...tumhara bahi bhi nhi samjhe uske sojane ke baad rone se acha hai uske pass jake ...apni baate btao apna hurt bato ...tumko bhi acha lage ga ...aur daya ko bhi ...

Abhijeet : Koshish karunga sir

Daya entered with : Rhne de sir yeh sir ...Khoshish karne ke joothe WADE karta hai ...

Abhijeet : Mein kab kiya ...

Daya : chup ...

Abhijeet : nhi koi Chup nhi ...TO acp sir aapko Pata hai poore raste yeh aur tarika ...mujhe chup chup bolte rhe ...aur kya bola ki Joothr wade karta hu ...kab kiya koi jootha wada btao

Daya : Jootha chodo abhijeet Kabhi koi wada kiya hai tumne ...mujhese Jara yaad karo

Abhijeet silent

Daya : Nhi hai jawab ...Kyu ki kiya ki nhi ...Sirf wade liye hai tumne mujhse ...Kabhi ...Daya Kaan ko Hath laha cocaine ko hath nhi layega ...daya wada kar Bomb leke nhi bhage ga ...daya yeh Wada kar Daya woh Wada kar ...Daya ...kar ...Daya...daya daya ...bass ...

Abhijeet : Tho bahle ke liye bola na ...

Daya : Apna bhala kab sochoge ...

Abhijeet : Tujh mein hai mera bhala ...daya ...mein tere samne sahi salamat ...kyu pareshan hai

Daya : haan hu parshan mein hi nhi ...Sab hai ...

Abhijeet : (annoyed) wahi tho kyu ...chilla rhe ho Zinda baitha hu sahi salamat ...kya hai yrr...to acp sir ...sir yeh Mota tho hai hi aisa ...Aapko aisa react kar rhe hai thik hu mein ...

Acp (loving) : Tum abhi thik Abhijeet ...Par hum ne tumhari jali hui lass****...lion bengal tiger of cid has stop in mid ...in fear of losing his second command ...remembering that horrible moment ...

Voice from door : Kyu ki mein ne tumhari postmortem ...kiya samjhte ho tum kisi apne ka postmortem karna kya hota hai ...haan ...

Abhijeet silently down his head ...

Daya : kyu mein ne yeh ehsaas jhela hai ki ...meri wajah se sirf ...meri wajah se ...tum ...(sobbed) ...

Abhijeet : Daya ...kya faltu soch rha hai ...yr...sir aap bhi ap tho samjhe jarurui tha ...

Acp : Humko btaa dete tum ...kya plan hai rukne wale tho waise bhi nhi the na

Abhijeet : Sorry ...

Acp patted his shoulder ...It's ok ...aage se dhyan rakhna ...hmm...chalo mein chalta hu ...

Daya : Jii sir chaliye ...

At door...

Acp : Usko pyaare samjhna daya ...gussa nhi dikhana ...hmmm

Daya (nodded) : Jii sir

Acp : Baki karoge tho maan ki hi ...bye tc

At abhijeet room

Abhijeet : tarika Jii I m Sorry mein tumko dhoke se leke gya ...Phir woh sab I m sorry really

Tarika : Shhhh abhijeet ...Shant ...sorry nhi Promise karo Mujhse Kabhi iss tarah ka Game Play nhi karo ge ...Baat btaoge ...Share karoge problem At least tab tho jarur jab daya tumhare pass na ho ...

Abhijeet : I promise ...tumko baat btaunga ...Jab tak koi khatra na ho ...

Tarika : Glared : Phir Game khela tume Baaz aajao abhijeet ...(her phone rings ..jii..sir Abhi ...acha thik okk ...i will be there sir ok...bye)

Daya : Kya hua ...

Tarika : Mujhe jana ho ga ... Sir ko kaam hai

Abhijeet (pov) : Salunkhe sahab meri Kahani ke Amrish puri hai ...Humesa Tarika jii ke piche pade rhete hai huhhuu...

Tarika : Chalo good bye...she moved

Abhijeet : tarika

Tarika : Maff kiya par dobara

Abhijeet hold his ear nhi hoga ...

Tarika smiled ...And moved ...

Abhijeet turned towards ...(pov) yeh tho Maan gyi Par ...yeh MOTA ...itni asani se nhi manega ...GOD ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

* * *

 **CHALO HUM BHAGTE HAI ...AP SAB REVIEW KARE**

 **AUR DREAM IS FAMILY MEIN BHI REVIEW KARE PLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


	2. Chapter 2

..Hii everyone ...

just a random thought ...2 shot ...

* * *

SET AFTER: KHATRE MEIN CID

Daya went out ...(murmmered) : huuuu ...Bada aaya ...Sharp shine ...

Abhijeet : (pov): Kya karu...Kaise manau iss mote ko ...Kuch bolta hu tho CHUP bol deta ...

Daya entered in with healing cream in his hand...stand in front of abhijeet..

Abhijeet : Kya hai ...

Daya : Hath do ...

Abhijeet : Ainn...kyu

Daya : Hath mein Magic show dikhana hai ...chup -chap hath do ...

Abhieet...irrritated with term MAgic show ...But said nothing ...forward his hand to daya...

Daya silently ...applied...gel ..in ...hand ...Dard ho rha hai ...

Abhijeet : nhi ...

Daya moved toward his... legs ...to apply ...healing cream...

Abhijeet : Daya tu rhene de ...Mein laga lunga ...

Daya : Kyu...

Abhijeet : aree ...kyu ka waise bhi pair mein chot nhi lagi ...he moved his leg awzy from daya ...

Daya : Kya ...hai ABHI ...

Abhijeet : Kuch nhi ...par mere pair mat touch kar ...

Daya : kyu ...Pair mein mehendi ...lagi ...mere touch karne se ..khrab ho jayegi ...

Abhijeet : Nhi aisa kuch nhi hai ...Bas nhi ...

Daya : Chup -chap baithe ho tho baitho mujhe kaam karne do ...Over Smartness apni ...Dikhani thi dikha ...li ...abb shant ...

Abhijeet : Shut his mouth ...down his head ...

Daya folded his trouser up too knees ...his eyes ...filled with ...tears ...he saw ...so many wounds, bruise ...which r sign of beating ...Some wounds r burnt marks...looked towards abhijeet

Abhijeet just closed his eyes...

Daya : yeh hai reason ...

Abhijeet : Daya dekh ...kuch nhi hai dard tho bilkul nhi hai ...

Daya : TUmko tho dard goli lagne ke baad nhi hota hai..

Abhijeet : Aisa...

Daya showed his hand ...chup...Kuch nhi suna mujhe ...kaam karne do ...He started his work silently ...(pov) : itni chote lagi hai aur mujhe dikha bhi nhi rha tha ...Abhi yrr...Pata nhi kis mitti ka hai yeh ...

Abhijeet : Daya ...

Daya : MIlk lata hu ...

Abhijeet : Hold his hand ...sun tho yrr...

Daya : Nhi sunna ...

Abhijeet : Bhai plzz ...pass tho baitho jab se aaya hu ...tabse ...CHUP CHUP ...kar rhe ...ho...english bolne ka maan karta hai ..tho ...OVER SMART ...yeh koi baaat nhi hai yrr ...

Daya : Kyu kyu ...baat karu hai aur kya baat karu tumse ...

Abhijeet : Aisa kyu bol rha (innocent tone)

Daya (teased) ; OOooooooooooooo dekho tho masooom ko jaise jante hi nhi kya ...Karke aaye hai ...sahab ...

Abhijeet : Daya plzz...yrr...Bas kar ...

Daya (furious) : Tum ko lecture lag rha hai kya ...abhijeet tumko zara bhi andaza hai kya hua hai tumhare sath ...aur kya ho sakta tha ...Kidnap kiya gaya tha tumhara ...lash lake (choked) ...rak di gyi thi tumhari ...uss van mein ...aur tum ho ki Bass karo Bass karo (sbouted) ...Bhagwan ke liye ...apne aap pe dhyan do Bahut log hai ...zinko tumhare chot lagne pe dard hotha hai ...Plzz bhagwan ...Ke liye kissi aur ke liye jaan ...dene ki adaat ...chhod do ...plzz...(he rused out from room )...

Abhijeet : (feel great anger on DAYA after word ...KISSI KE LIYE ) : Iss ki tho ...Abhi btaata hu isko jada dimagh chalta hai ...moved towards terrace ...Turned daya towards himself...Bako kya ...faltu bakwas kar rhe tho repeat karo ...

Daya : Mujhe baate ...repeat karne ki ...adaat nhi hai ...

Abhijeet : Acha ...bahut ...dimagh chlne laga hai sahab ka ...Apna praya ...Btane lage hai ...

Daya : Jayo aram karo ...

Abhijeet : Bol kya ...Bola tha tu room mein ...

Daya : Sach hi bola tha

Abhijeet :... PHir bol Apna sach (roars) I said repeat ur words DAYA right now ...

Daya : Wohh...

Abhijeet : woh kya bol rhe the kisi ke liye kya karo ...

Daya (slaped himsel mentally) : Abb yeh bhookha sher hai ...Kya yrr ...Mein naraz tha ...Abb yeh barash rha hai ...

Abhijeet : hold his collar : TU kaun hai hai mera bol ...aur kis ke liye Jaan khatre mein dali ...

Daya (but daya is daya ) : Ha ...tho Kya galat bola ...Jaan daldi tum khatre mein apni ...EK phone call ke liye ...koi bhi ...Kisi ka Naam ke leke call karega tum ...Bhag pado ge ...

Abhijeet (IN great anger) : Haan Dalunga Jaan khatre mein ...Bas ...Aur kya kisi kisi laga rakha hai ...BHAI ho tum ...mere (point finger towards daya ) aur mere bhai ka naam izzat se lo ...kisi kisi karne ki kisi (stress) ...Bhi izzazt nhi na Mujhe hai ...Na mein Khud Apne bhai ko di ...samjhe ...

Daya (gulped his saliva) (pov) : Yeh tho...Fire ball ho gya ...

Abhijeet : Bewakoof ...Idiot ...

Daya down his head ...

Abhijeet : Sar upar ...idhar dekh ...

Daya Up his head in nano second ...

Abhijeet : Abb bta kaun hai tu ...

Daya : (low tone) : tum hara bhai ...

Abhijeet : Kisi kaun hai ...meri zindagi mein

Daya : KOi nhi ...sabki apni place hai kisi koi nhi hai ...(abhijeet smile ...)

Abhijeet : Abb ache bacho ki tarah bolo kha se aayi yeh bakwas dimagh mein itna tho tum nhi soach sakte the ...

Daya : (looked at his Abhi ...And hug him tightly ) : Abhi...(whispred) ...boss

Abhijeet : Hmm ...mein sun rha hu daya bolo BABU ...

Daya : Abhijeet ...woh sab bol rhe the ...ki abhijeet kisi aur ki wajah se phas gya ...

Abhijeet : Daya tu mera Bhai ...Kisi aur nhi hai ...Duniya ka kaam hai ...dusro ...pareshan karna ...unko sirf comment karna tha ...yrr kar diya unn logo ne ...tu sunke chhod deta ...sab janta tabhi pareshan hota hai aur karta bhi hai ...

Daya : Sorry ...mein aage se dhyaan rakunga ...

Abhijeet : GOOD ...Chalo AAj ke baad agar mere ghar mein yeh kissi Word sunayi diya tho mein tumko btaunga mein samjhe ...

Daya : saluted ...Yess boss...

Both laughed...

Daya : Oyeee bade BABU ...chalo bed pe jao ...Bahut Gyaan de diya Abb tho ...Lo Gyaan ...

Abhijeet : Yrr ...nhi jana mujhe bed pe ...

Daya : Abhi ...Jaa rho Ya Nazaj ho jau...tumse

Abhijeet : Oooo ...plzz jaata hu naraz mat ho ...(muttered) nhi tho ...Bahut paise loot jayenge mere ...

* * *

 **THANX FOR REVIEW**

 **I KNOW ACHA NHI HAI PAR YRR MERE EXAM AA GYE HAI ...MEIN NE SOCHA EK THO KHATAM KAR DU ...THO YEH UPDATE KAR DIYA ...PLZZ REVIEW KARE ...**

 **R and R**

 **Rhia Dubey**


End file.
